


Now Is Not the Time

by papyruswiki



Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, kingdings week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Gaster hears what he's always wanted to hear... but the timing just isn't right.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Series: Kingdings Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Now Is Not the Time

Weekends in the Underground were generally relaxed. Most people took off from work, including King Asgore himself, though he was almost always prepared in case there was an emergency.

W. D. Gaster was one of the few who never really took breaks from his work. Sure, he wasn’t in the lab on Saturday or Sunday, usually, but he was always thinking, always planning.

Today, which was a Saturday, he’d taken his CORE blueprints home to work on. After several hours of working, he finally figured out the mathematics for a certain part of the machine. Too excited to keep this to himself, he decided to take the blueprints and the rest of his work over to Asgore to show him—he’d be delighted to know they were that much closer to the Underground having sustainable electricity.

Setting out from Snowdin, he took a few shortcuts all the way to New Home, where he knocked on the wall just inside the doorway excitedly. “Asgore! Asgore, I finally figured it out! Had an absolute eureka moment—Asgore?”

Normally the King would be at the doorway already. He was always happy to see Gaster… but today, Gaster didn’t hear a sound from the place.

Was he at the barrier? Normally Asgore stayed away from there—it was an awful place filled with awful memories.

Gaster took a few steps into New Home, then turned to his left as he heard a soft noise.

Was that… sobbing?

Entering the living and dining room area, he found Asgore sitting in a chair, slumped over the table, his head facing away from him. Several bottles of god-knows-what-kind of alcohol lay empty around him—on the table, on the floor—and one in his hand, still half-full.

 _Oh, Gorey,_ Gaster thought.

He’d known the King had suffered with an alcohol problem. This wasn’t the first time Gaster had walked in on a drunk Asgore. It was, however, the first time he’d seen him drink so much.

He must really have been having a bad day.

Gaster went over to Asgore and placed a hand on his shoulder. Asgore slowly lifted his head from the table and turned to him. “… Tori?”

“No, Asgore. It’s Wings,” said Gaster gently.

Asgore squinted, then he lay his head back down on the table expression forlorn. “Wings… my only friend… h-have you seen Tori?”

“She’s gone, Gorey… has been for a long time.” Gaster sighed. “Come now… why don’t we get you to bed?”

As Gaster carefully pushed him up, Asgore stood. He held onto the chair for balance. “Wings… y-you’re my only friend,” he repeated shakily. “My… love.”

Gaster closed his eyes. This was not the first time Asgore had drunkenly confessed his feelings. Each and every time, Gaster had failed to respond, simply guiding Asgore to his bed, tucking him in, and staying nearby in case he was needed.

It broke his heart to keep from responding, from giving Asgore the love he so clearly craved. But Gaster could never take advantage of Asgore in this state. Perhaps one day they could talk about it, but now was not the time.

So, as he normally did, Gaster got Asgore to bed. As he pulled the blankets over his King, Asgore murmured, “I love you… Wings.”

 _Now is not the time,_ Gaster repeated to himself.

All he said out loud was, “I know.”

Within seconds, Asgore was asleep, and Gaster pulled out the chair to his desk and sat, resting his head in one hand.

Wondering if the time would ever come.

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdings Week Day 2: Heartache
> 
> made me sad to write this :( thanks to Pixie (who organized Kingdings Week!) for the "Asgore is an alcoholic" headcanon.
> 
>  **undertalegay:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papydarlin:** personal twitter


End file.
